The Unspoken
by Amarioko
Summary: KagomeXKuramaXYouko A split personality, the inability to speak. The rumors, the strange glances. She knew they thought her wierd, Half of her cried at this, The other didn't give a damn. Thus the power of a split personality, Half innocent, Half cruel.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Unspoken**_

_**Disclaimer- I **Don't own Inuyasha, Don't own YYH either.  
_

_**Summary- **A split personality, the inability to speak. The rumors, the strange glances. She knew they though her wierd, Half of her cried at this, The other didn't give a damn. Thus the power of a split personality, Half innocent, Half cruel. But was she really cruel? Was she really? She Was The Unspoken. KagomeXKuramaXYouko_

_**Prologue**_

It was an accident.

A horrible, terrible accident. She knew she shouldn't have spoken those words of reassurance.

She had only jinxed herself. . .

And _them_.

- - - -

_Miroku turned toward her, his violet eyes concerned, "You will be okay, Kagome-sama?" She nodded, and giving him her brightest smile, she stated, " Everything will be fine Miroku," She smirked. "And when Naraku is finally dead you and Sango can do **it **in a bed this time," Her expression went from mischievous to innocent in two seconds flat, "Instead of sneaking off into the woods when you think noone's watching." He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish way. "We-...Ah..er..Kagome-sama...," He stuttered. She merely winked. _

- - - -

She had lied. Unintentionally, but lied nonetheless.

Now they were gone. All of them.

Sango, her best friend, Miroku her friend and confidant, Kilala, her feline companion, And Shippo. Sweet, Innocent, little Shippo. _My _little Shippo.She remembered thinking. He was to be her son, after the final battle she was going to adopt him, By youkai law. They would have lived. They would have!

_Inuyasha._

She grit her teeth, eyes scrunched shut, "Traitor," She whispered brokenly, "TRAITOR!" The word left a bitter taste in her mouth. It echoed throughout the forest. All was silent. They could have lived. "My fault," She accused, " All my fault."

She looked to the remains of her friends, her eyes empty. Soft laughter met her ears, slowly growing in volume.

At first she didn't respond. But as the laughter grew she turned her head. "_Naraku._" He smiled at her, a vicious smile, filled with lust and evil intent. "My little miko," He purred, "Now, It is only you and I." He taunted. "I was _never _yours!" She spat. His grin widened, "I wonder? What will you do without them to protect you?" He advanced on her. Not five feet seperated them. He stepped in front of her, spreading his arms wide, "Come here, little miko," And to his immense suprise and delight, she stood. She walked towards him at an unsteady pace. As she stepped into his chilling embracre, she placed her hands on his chest. "You've killed them," Her voice was so weak and small. "For that, I will kill you." He merely smiled. Her fingers curled in his kimono, the only sign of her anger; his only warning. Her fingers were suddenly gone from their placement in his chest, Instead they gripped the Shikon that resided where his heart should be. "You will feel their pain." Her menacing whisper was all he heard; And then the pain struck. The scream that tore through his throat wasn't human.

_Pain._

_Anger._

_Malice._

_Vengeance._

_Anguish._

_Guilt._

_Betrayal._

_Sorrow._

It consumed him, never had he felt these emotions. Their memories, their emotions. He turned his tortured eyes to the miko responsible. "Miko!" His voice was like venom, "What have you done?" To his astonishment, she smiled. It wasn't her normal smile, no, It was a smile that promised pain and radiated malice. "Merely returning the favor," Was her response, "It is, afterall, what you did to them." Her cerulean eyes burned into him. He could feel it as her ki flared to life, slowly purifying the jewel, and himself. She wrapped her legs around his lean hips, ensuring his end with the simple action. "You will _not _get away this time. . ." Her voice was filled with promise, yet still so soft. He could feel his youki draining away. With the last of his strength he pulled his arms away. The splatter of her blood on his face was very pleasing.

"If I die, you do too." She smiled at him, a strangely _happy _smile. _'You've made your mistake, I will be with them then, While you rot in hell.' _Her soft voice spoke in his mind, sounding very pleased. He grimanced. She began to glow then, her powers creating a purple shield around them. _'This is the end.' _ He knew. But yet, she rubbed it in his face. He flexed his claws, his hand still lodged through her throat. "Why do you still live?" He hissed, "You should be dead!" Her eyes were an eerie purple now, glowing with that power deep inside her. _'The shikon cannot die!' _ With that revelation, her power exploded around them.

_**Anarioko: **So. . . What'd you think? I think it was good, but what do I know? I'm just the author! Eh, Review? _


	2. Ch2 Meeting Kurama

_**The Unspoken**_

_**Summary- **A split personality, the inability to speak. The rumors, the strange glances. She knew they though her wierd, Half of her cried at this, The other didn't give a damn. Thus the power of a split personality, Half innocent, Half cruel. KagomeXKuramaXYouko_

_Chapter one: _

She didn't remember passing through time being this painful. The sky was a bloody orange above her, the sun sinking from it's place high in the sky. The crack of her skull against the pavement brought her back to the pain. It felt like her blood was venom rushing through her veins. It hurt to breathe, to think. The sound of footsteps comforted her.

Frantic brown eyes met her own pained cerulean blue,

_I know those eyes. . . Where do I know them from?_

It was a young boy, His lips were moving rapidly, waving a hand infront of her face and shaking her shoulders. She saw those eyes fill with tears.

She tried to move, to comfort him, but it _hurt. _She opened her mouth, but as she tried to speak she coughed. The metallic taste of her own blood met her efforts. She turned and heaved, blood flowed from her mouth and stained the once pristine cement.

_"MOMMY!" _The shrill wail brought her attention back to the boy, She remembered now.

_Souta. . . ._

Her vision blurred, She welcomed the dark abyss, Her safe haven from the pain.

- - - -

Voices. Soft murmurs.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

White surrounded her and for a moment she feared she had died, but she then noticed the lights and the room. _A Hospital? _The soft voices once again caught her attention, so she listened in.

_"Doctor, How is she?" A feminine voice asked. Mother, Kagome realized._

_"She's suffered a serious head injury, The side effects may be memory loss, dizzyness, and. . .-" The doctor sighed, "What is it, Doctor?" Her mother asked worriedly. "She. . . She may have a severe side effect, A split personality," The doctor paused again, "Your daughter's vocal cords have been fatally damaged, I fear that your daughter may never speak again," She heard a sob, and suspected her mother to be crying. "On the bright side," The doctor added hastily, "She's healing at a rapid rate! I've never seen anything like it before," Her mother sniffed tearfully. "Do you mind if we run a few-" "No! I'm not allowing you to poke around in my daughter's body!" Her mother interrupted, her voice shrill. "I see, Terribly sorry, Ma'am." Kagome could tell that he didn't mean it._

She tuned the rest of the conversation out, no longer interested. She tensed as she sensed someone lurking outside her room. A soft knock came at the door. She opened her mouth to say 'come in', but closed it as she realized, _' I speak no longer. '_

A young man came into the room when he received no answer, and all she could to was stare as he spoke, "Hello, mother. Are you feeling well to. . .," He looked up -"-day?" He drifted off.

- - - -

Kurama walked slowly through the streets towards the hospital. ' I hope mother's alright.' He thought to himself. _'She'll be fine once she's tried my special remedy!' _Youko boasted in his mind. Kurama slipped a hand from his pocket to pinch the bridge of his nose.'Youko. . .' He groaned. 'The reason she's at the hospital is to get better, she doesn't need any of your remedies from the makai! Besides. . .'

_'La la la! I'm not listening!' _Youko turned away, his nose tipped up in a haughty pose. He crossed his arms and pouted. _'She'd feel much better with my remedy then those toxins those foolish humans are injecting her body with.' _Kurama began walking again, absentmindedly dodging business women and men scurrying around with daily workloads resting on their shoulders.

He cringed as he heard a distant shriek, followed by a "Suuichi-daaaarling!" As he stared at the girl _or 'Disgusting Mortal Wench' _as Youko put it, he realized she was one of the leaders from his dueling fan clubs back in High school. "Er. . .Mika, was it?" He asked politely. The wench, now known as 'mika' squealed loudly. "You remembered!" He gave a curt nod, hoping that his more frosty attitude would chase her off. No such luck.

"I was wondering, Suuichi-kun, If we could go out on a. . ._date_?" She raised her brows suggestively and licked her lips. _'Eeeew! Gross!' _ Youko cried in his mind and Kurama couldn't help but to agree with him. "I'm sorry, Mika-san, but I must be off to visit my mother." Kurama stated, still keeping his polite demeanor. It seemed as if he were acid then, she jerked back so quickly he thought she would fall over herself. Inwardly he smirked. Just to add salt to the wound he asked, "Would you care to join me?" Her eye's wide as saucer's she shook her head madly, nervously, "Ah. . .No! Er. . . That is . . .No thank you, Minnamino-san," She smiled a strained smile and Kurama never felt better. He loved making them squirm! "I. . .er- Have something to do! It was nice to see you again! Bye!" With that she was gone. Mika-san was never comfortable about meeting the parent's of her victims, she thought it too be to intimate, like a commitment.

With a pleased grin, Kurama began his trek to the hospital anew. He tended to avoid hospitals, with the scent of medicine, urine, and death heavy in the air; it always made him ill. He walked quickly through the automatic doors, giving the nurse at the front desk a debonair smile before continuing on his way.

Room 110. . .111, 112, 113. . . Ah here it is! 114! He knocked gently, knowing his mother would reply with her gentle voice. When he received no response he knocked again. _'Maybe she's asleep?' _Youko suggested. Kurama shook his head. His mother would never sleep at this hour, she thought it distasteful if he even slept past 9 a.m. Shrugging his shoulder's he entered the room. He looked down at the roses in his hand, fresh picked from his garden. With the addition of his ki they would stay alive for weeks.

"Hello, mother. Are you feeling well to. . .," He looked up -"-day?" He drifted off. This was definitely NOT his mother! _'Delicious. . .' _Youko purred. He had to agree. She did indeed look beautiful with her tousled raven hair and sleepy cerulean blue eyes. He coughed softly, "I'm sorry, Am I in the wrong room?" She didn't respond; merely stared at him with those mysterious eyes. "My name is Suuichi minnamino, pleased to meet you?" He introduced himself nervously. She just stared. Frankly it was starting to freak him out. He looked to the clipboard attached to the wall.

_Name: Higurashi, Kagome_

_Age: 18_

_Note: Severe head injury, fatally damaged vocal cords. Perhaps a split personality_

He looked up with concerned emerald eyes. "Can you speak?" He inquired. She shook her head. He gave a sad smile, "It's nice to meet you, Kagome." She seemed uneasy, but gave him a slow, hesitant smile. Looking down at the flowers in his hand he pulled out six, leaving six more for his mother. Placing five in the small vase on the nightstand next to her, he quickly fused the one rose in his hand with more ki. He was instantly aware when she tensed. Her eyes were wary now, suspicious. _'Interesting, now that I look, this human does have some spiritual energy, it is very faint, but still there. Could she perhaps be a shrine maiden?' _Youko wondered in his mind. 'Maybe. .'

"Do you, perhaps, live at a shrine?" He asked, a disarming smile on his lips. She tensed even more, her eyes narrowed on him distrustfully, as if he were going to attack her.

The opening of the door drew their attention away, gazing, instead, on the intruder.

"Kagome? You're awake, I was so worried!"

_**Amarioko: **Another chapter loaded! Kukukukuku! I love that laugh, kukukuku. **Nervous cough**__ Anyway. . . Review, please and Thankyou! Errr, by the way, how do you spell Suuichi? Did I spell it right? Waaaahhh! I hate not knowing things!_


End file.
